


Легенда

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Легенда

...И когда человек дойдёт до места, где никто не удивится его приходу, - значит, он достиг сказочной страны, - гласит легенда, которую знают все и в которую никто на самом деле не верит.  
Джеймс Норрингтон тоже не верил - пока не оказался там одним прекрасным утром и не понял, что абсолютно не помнит - как.  
Легенда, как оказалось, врёт только в одном - сюда может забрести любой, не только тот, чьей жизнью всегда было море. Вот как, например, безумно красивая девица, с которой никто пока так и не рискнул познакомиться - слишком уж впечатляла...  
Или как этот мальчишка, у которого на лице написано "Ну да, я человек простой, но лучше не проверяйте."  
Оказывается, что у них много общего, несмотря на то, что оба они из разных веков и стран. И можно сидеть вечерами, и говорить о жизни, и о родном доме, который никогда не ждал их с распростёртыми объятьями - и, может, в этом-то всё и дело...  
А красавица наблюдает за ними издалека и кто возьмётся угадать - что у неё на уме...


End file.
